


A night out.

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian & Mickey are out on their first official date and they run into Ray(the cop that let Mickey go the night he came out) and his husband Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night out.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time ever writing something so i'll warn you now, its pretty shitty. I just finished this and it has barely been edited, its just a super quick story. An idea i got from someone on tumblr who was asking if there was anything like it, so i made it. 
> 
> I also got the idea from http://follevolo.tumblr.com/post/84874469330/hello-im-not-sure-if-you-will-take-this-prompt
> 
> (don't know how to link that so just copy& paste the link if you want to see it)because i really loved the way it was. Leave comments on how you thought it was please. I am currently working on a much longer story that will be a multi-chapter and i hope to have it up in a week or so.(its probably pretty ooc, not really sure at this point)

It had been a couple months since Mickey came out and Ian was doing much better. Ian was now stabilized on his meds and they were starting to leave the house, going out for small walks and such.

“Hey carlos, you remember the Milkovich kid that came out a couple months back?” Ray asked when he walked through the door

“Yeah that was great honey, why?” Carlos replied

“ I just heard that the guy hes with; Ian Gallagher hasn’t been doing too good since Milkovich came out” said Ray

“Aw, really?.. that’s a shame, right after Milkovich came out too. Jeez, seems they must never get a break, first being Frank and Terry's kids and now this.” Carlos replied

“I hope he gets better soon, they deserve to be happy now that Terry's back in jail for a while” said Ray.

Carlos nodded in agreement. 

It had been 4 months now since Mickey had come out and Ian had crashed. Things were pretty much back to normal, except Ian barely drinks now because of his meds, but Mickey got used to it pretty quick and it doesn’t bother him much at all as long as he has Ian by his side. 

Ian and Mickey went out tonight for the first time in a long time, on their first “official” date as an out and proud couple. Even though Mickey thought all of it was stupid-why do we even need a date night? we're together all the time anyway. because Mick thats what people do and i really wanna go, so c'mon!- 

Guess who they ran into when they were out? Thats right they ran into Ray (the cop) and his husband Carlos. 

“Hey Carlos! thats the Milkovich kid and the Gallagher kid, i guess he’s better now.”

“Oh thats great Ray, i’m so happy for them! Wanna go over and say hi?” Carlos asked

“Yeah, why not?” Ray replied

They walked over to where Ian and Mickey were. They both looked up at the same time then at each other. Mickeys not really sure what to do, hes not used to being around cops unless they’re there to arrest him. So he just kind of stares until Ian kicks him under the table and nods towards them for him to introduce them. 

“The fuck you two want?" snapped Mickey. Ian then kicked him again under the table “ ... i mean hey...” mickey said rubbing his leg.

“ Hey, we just wanted to say how happy we are that Ians doing better; we heard he wasn’t doing too good” replied Carlos 

“Oh yeah, i’m doing much better now. Thanks. Who are you two again?” Ian said.

“Oh sorry, I’m Ray and this is my husband Carlos... I was one of the officers on the scene when Mickey came out and Terry attacked and was arrested” said Ray.

“Oh right, you’re the one that let Mickey go that night aren’t you?” asked Ian

“Yeah, i figured why should he get arrested for his asshole of a father?” replied Ray.

Mickey just stared. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to offend you” Ray said, getting nervous that Mickey might be insulted

“Nah man don’t worry about it, i should buy you a drink for that” Mickey replied.

Mickey ended up buying drinks for Ray and Carlos and they all got to talking, it was actually pretty nice. 

Mickey and Carlos were talking about who knows what when Ian leaned over to Ray and said “ You know i really wanna thank you, i know Mickey doesn’t seem thankful for you letting him go that night but he really is. Just don't let him find out i told you.” 

“Oh don’t even worry about it, i’m just happy that his homophobic asshole of a fathers in jail now.” replied Ray laughing as he spoke. 

“If you hadn’t of let him go that night that i don't know what i would have done. I got really sick after that and Mickey stayed with me the entire time. He really saved me, even if he thinks that makes us sound queer.” said Ian

Ray laughed, and said “You two seem really good together, i’m happy for the two of you.” 

Ian smiled back. 

Yeah he was too, he really loved Mickey and Mickey really loved him. Even if neither one of them has said it yet, it was still there and they both knew it. 

They definitely needed more nights out like this.


End file.
